Singe
by ThatOneChickWhoWritesFanfic
Summary: Dipper and Mabel meet a strange girl who was found in the forest and she revels a disturbing secret; they will have to defeat the biggest source of evil in the world. failure is not an option. but what if its all to much for them? rate and review!rated t for future violence DISCONTINUED SORRY :(
1. Prolouge

Prologue

The girl ran through the forest, the sounds of pursuit whispering behind her

"_Running, running, you have to keep running,"_ Her mind shouted at her. Even in the face of death she couldn't stop rhyming; it was hardwired in her brain. The soft laughter got louder and louder, and she knew it was gaining on her: or more fitting, she was slowing down. She had been running through the forest since sundown, looking for the only place left in the world where she was safe. It was well past midnight now, and the signs of wear were starting to show on her body. Her legs were scratched, her arms were bloody, and her glasses were only just perched on her nose. Her book, thank God, was still held firmly in the crook of her arm. If anyone found it…well, she wouldn't let that happen.

She sensed the root only after her foot had caught on it. Even in her best attempts to right herself, she was falling faster that her brain could spit out an annoying poem about the situation. The only thing left in her mind was fear, as the ground got closer and closer. She fell on her side, rolling over into a sitting position. She could have stood up, but it would have been a futile attempt at freedom; the menacing shape of her pursuer was too close.

"_Take off the glasses! Save yourself!"_ one side of her brain yelled. It was true. One swipe and the target would be obliterated into nothing but dust._ "No no, keep them on! You remember what happened last time!"_ her other side shouted. Also true. As much as she wanted to forget, she couldn't. The removal of her glasses would only bring more monsters running to her scent. And last time…well, last time was the reason that she was here in the first place.

She lay on the ground, her mind made up. She would not run, nor would she take off her glasses. It would trigger The Item of Destruction. The death of one person was a much better option compared to the deaths of thousands.

The monster stalked up to her, its shadowy voice somewhere above her. _"And here we have the fallen warrior. My master will reward me greatly when I bring her the body of the messenger." _

"_Oh no…" _she thought. The twins! How would she warn them now?

"_PREPARE TO DIE, YOUNG MESSENGER!" _the voice hissed. She felt a wall of air blow across her body, and then all went black; unknown to her, as she was rolled over to die, her glasses fell off.


	2. A New Roommate

Chapter One; A New Roommate

Shay woke up with a start, and immediately felt a wave of relief fall over her. _'Oh good,'_ she thought. _'It was just a dream.' _

Then she surveyed the clearing she was in.

Off to the right, a wild slash was cut through a couple trees. About 5 feet away from her, a small mound of ashes and decaying robes lay dejected in a pile. At least she knew what had happened to whatever was chasing her last night. Several smoking stumps and fallen trees lay nearby. Her glasses lay off to the right, as innocent as can be. She sighed. "So it wasn't a dream,' she whispered. She grabbed the glasses and placed them back on her nose. Her book was still held securely in her arms. Her ankle was swollen in various shades of black, purple and yellow and her arms were scratched and dirty. Her flannel shirt was ripped and her skinny jeans were old and worn. Her dark auburn hair was cut haphazardly at her shoulders, mangled with twigs and leaves; and her tennis shoes were so dirty and ripped you couldn't tell the brand or color if you tried. She couldn't remember where she had gotten her clothes (probably illegally) but she could remember that Isaiah had been there.

Isaiah.

Her older twin brother had been captured by monsters last year. A tear came to her eye, but she wiped it away. He wouldn't want her crying. He would want her to find the mysterious Pines twins. She almost never had prophesy dreams, but a few weeks ago she had one; she had to find them and warn them. She promptly proceeded to stand up, and then fall back to the ground gasping in pain. Yup, her ankle was definitely twisted; maybe even broken. She attempted to stand up again, and tears rolled from her eyes as she collapsed again. She silently cried as she attempted to drag herself along the ground. "Dang it!" she whispered, knowing that she would have to sit there until someone found her, or until her ankle healed.

That was when she noticed the girl standing on the edge of the clearing.

Everything in her body shot into alert mode. Running from monsters your whole life kind of does that to you. She looked like she was about 15, with long red hair and a teal shirt not too different from her own. Shay struggled to get up, to run away from this strange girl, but her ankle shot with pain and she collapsed onto the ground.

"Oh man," said the girl. "You really are hurt. Hang on, don't move."

"Please, don't hurt me." whispered Shay. She tried to shift, but even more pain shot up her leg, burning like liquid fire. There wasn't much that she could do, except let the strange redhead pick her up.

"Don't worry; I know a place to take you. Mr. Pines should have a first aid kit somewhere…" the girl scooped Shay up into her arms and started heading out of the clearing.

"Who?"

"My boss. If not, Dipper might have one…"

"This Dipper Pines kid, does he doesn't happen to be a twin?"

"How did you know?"

That was the last thing she remembered before blacking out.

When she woke up, the first thing she noticed was that she wasn't sleeping on the ground. Actually, she was lying on a rather comfortable bed. The second thing she noticed was that her ankle felt better; much better, in fact. She looked at it and saw that it was wrapped securely in swatches of white athletic tape. She removed the bandages and discovered it was no longer swollen; it looked just like her normal ankle would. The third thing she noticed was the absence of her book. This worried her, until she discovered that it was resting on the nightstand beside the bed. She snatched it from its perch and hugged it tight, hoping no one had looked inside. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. It was then that she started wondering where she was. "Hello?" she called softly. "Is anyone there?" A brunette about the same age as she was entered the room. She was wearing a sweater with a llama on it and a teal skirt. She smiled nicely at Shay, and laughed.

"Oh good, you're awake. I thought that I was never going to get my bed back! My name is Mabel; and yours is…?"

"Shay. Sorry I took your bed."

"Naw, its ok. You sure needed it more than me! How's your ankle doing, by the way?"

"It's pretty much healed. How long was I laying here?"

"About 3 days."

"Oh. Hey, who was the girl who found me?"

"Oh, you mean Wendy? Yeah, she said you were in pretty bad shape."

"I guess I was."

"Your parents must be really worried about you!"

"Well, you see, about that… could I talk to whoever owns this place?"

"Sure! I'll take you down to Grunkle Stan right now!" Mabel helped her out of bed and led her downstairs.

"Who? What's a 'grunkle'? Is that a kind of wombat or something?"

"No silly! A grunkle is a great uncle!" Mabel led her into a den, where an old guy wearing a tux and a fez was watching TV. "Hey, Grunkle! Shay wants to ask you something!" Stan turned towards Shay and looked at her skeptically.

"Yeah, what do you want?" he said in a gruff tone. Shay look at Mabel in a please-leave way and Mabel happily skipped out of the den. "So, what do you want?"

"I need a place to stay. I figured that since I'm already here, I could, you know…"

"Absolutely not," he said. "I have more kids in here than I want right now, I don't need a third."

'C'mon, I would work for you for free! All I need is a place to stay! Your house it the only place far enough out of town!"

"What?"

Shay blushed furiously. "Nothing. And besides, my friend Benjamin agrees with me…" she pulled a $100 bill out of her pocket and waved it in front of Stan's nose. He snatched it out of her hand and pocketed it.

"Up the stairs, third door on the left. You start tomorrow."

"Thanks. You won't regret it." She raced upstairs just as Mabel walked in with Dipper.

"… and here she it! Oh dang it, where did she go?"

Dipper looked at her skeptically. "Mabel, this isn't anything like the imaginary friend you had last year, is it?"

Mabel blushed. "No, she's real! Isn't she, Grunkle?"

Stan looked up from the wad of cash he was focused on. "Hmm? Oh yeah, she's your new roommate. Or housemate. She starts work tomorrow."

"Ha! Told you, Dipper!" Mabel danced around the den. "Her name is Shay! She was found in the woods and she twisted her ankle except now it's all better!" As Mabel kept talking about the girl, Dipper stared up the stairs, wondering what this mystery girl looked like and what she would be like.

"Hey Mabel," he said.

"What?"

"What did you say her name was?"

"Shay."

Dipper looked up the stairs again. For some reason, he had a feeling about this new girl. He couldn't tell if it was good or bad yet, but he did know that their summer had just gotten a lot more interesting.

**So there's chapter one. please review!**


	3. The Song

Chapter Two; the Song

It seemed like ages since she had slept consciously with a roof over her head. She almost expected it to start snowing, but of course the roof of the Shack held and besides, it was summer. The second her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep. In the morning, she got the first good look at her room. It was relatively plain, with cream covers on the bed, cream walls, and polished oak floorboards. A mahogany desk with a pencil jar and several sheets of paper lay below the window. A door into a private bathroom was by the other door, leading into the hall. She opened the closet and found that, in a small gesture of kindness, Mabel and Wendy had collectively piled all of their spare clothes together so she could have new ones to replace the rags she currently wore. Glancing through the compilation of baggy sweaters and too-big jeans, she decided on an aqua blue t-shirt that was way too big for her and a pair of dark jeans. Fortunately, they must have noticed her shoes and had put a pair of semi-dirty black flats neatly at the bottom of the closet. She slipped them on and admired her first real pair of shoes. _Not the most practical for running, but better than sandals, _she thought. A hairbrush, shampoo, and towel lay on the desk, and Shay took that as an invitation to take a shower. When she got out, her auburn hair was clean and shiny and she felt almost new. She got dressed in her new clothes and tied back the too-big shirt. She cleaned her glasses on her nose, not daring to take them off. When she felt ready, she grabbed her book and rushed out the door, promptly running into Mabel. "Oh, sorry!" she mumbled.

"Aw, it's ok! I was just coming up to get you! I heard that you get to stay with us. That's so cool! We can make sweaters, have sleepovers, and do makeovers!"

"Um, yeah I guess, but I kind of made a deal with your uncle and so I need to go down and work for him now…"

"Yeah, he told me. You get to work with Dipper, Soos, Wendy and I! This is going to be awesome!" Before Shay could answer, Mabel dragged her down the stairs and into the shop, where Dipper, Soos, and Wendy were waiting to meet her. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Shay," Mabel said enthusiastically. Mabel smiled a huge smile and waited for their responses.

"Hey kid," said Wendy. "Glad you're feeling better. Your ankle took quite a beating."

"Yeah dude," said Soos. "I heard it was all, like, swollen and stuff."

"Yeah, it's feeling much better now. Thanks." mumbled Shay. She looked at Dipper, who was analyzing her as if she was a riddle or an extremely interesting rock formation. It upset her just a little on the inside, but she didn't let it show; or tried not to anyways. Wendy and Soos showed her what positions she would me manning and how to work them (as if she didn't know how to mop and dust already) and finished their tour just as the shack opened. Stan marched into the gift shop wearing the same outfit Shay had seen him wearing the day before.

"Look alive, people! The first suckers are just outside!'

That was basically how the day went for her; mopping up after the customers had left and dusting the artifacts in between visits. Finally, lunch came. Shay stood awkwardly in the middle of the shop as Wendy, Mabel, and Soos ran outside to see who could fit the most carrots in their mouth. Dipper went into the kitchen with a book much like her own and sat down at the table, munching on a few chips as he studied the book with unriveted attention. She glanced outside at the yelling, laughing, orange mess and walked shyly up to Dipper.

"Hey, would it be ok if I ate lunch in here? It's a little too…carrot-y for me outside."

"No problem. Why do you think I eat lunch in here every day?"

"Thanks," said Shay. She sat down across from Dipper and opened her own book, humming tunes and occasionally muttering things such as "my…bye…lie…defy…undefined!" and then madly scribbling in her book. She was soon lost in a world all her own. Dipper was soon intrigued. She was found in the woods, so was not to be trusted; but she looked the same age as he and Mabel, and had a book so much like his own. The twins were off for the rest of the day, so maybe he could ask her about Gravity Falls later. He was just about to ask her where she found her book, when all of a sudden Mabel popped up behind her and looked over her shoulder.

"Hey, cool journal! It's not a diary, is it? Can I see? Lemmie see, please!"

Shay jumped out of her seat and slammed the book shut, blushing furiously. "It's nothing of consequence. That's all you need to know."

Mabel cocked her head in puzzlement, but her eye was caught by a boy looking at cards on the card rack. "Oooo, he's cuuute!" she exclaimed. "Maybe this is the summer romance that I've been looking for!" she punched her fists in the air excitedly. Shay excused herself quietly, saying that she had a headache and was going to go take some aspirin. Dipper rolled his eyes and looked up from his book to face his sister.

'Mabel, you say that with every boy. Give it a rest!"

"But Dipper, I can FEEL it! This is the one!" she skipped off to attempt to flirt with the unsuspecting boy.

"Mabel," Shay said. She hadn't seen the boy because she was in the bathroom taking aspirin for her sudden headache. "He likes animals. Try asking him about that. His favorite animal is a black panther. Ask him about that and don't interrupt or say anything until he's done talking. He also likes the zoo. Mention that you're going there Friday night. You should get a date with him."

"Um, ok…thanks I guess?" she walked off to talk with the boy.

"Ya know Shay…" Dipper said uneasily. "You didn't even see his face. How would you know all that stuff about him? Unless you're…" the bell signifying the end of the work day rang out loudly and interrupted Dipper speech. Shay looked relieved, muttered a hurried goodbye, and ran out the back door with her book into the woods. Dipper paused, and then rain after her. This new girl had some secrets, and Dipper wasn't going to rest until he had some answers.

Dipper walked through the forest, with light shifting down between the slats of pine branches and tree trunks. He was following Shay's footprints, but it was kind of hard because of the alternating patches of pine needles and dirt. He started to hear a soft singing voice coming from the direction her footprints came from. He ran through the forest until he came upon a clearing and burst inside it. Shay was sitting inside, looking quite startled. Her head was propped against a log and she was holding the book up by her face. Dipper suddenly felt very stupid standing in the clearing. "I like your song." He blurted out suddenly. Shay blushed and motioned for him to sit next to her.

"I've been working for a long time. I can sing it to you; if you want…I'm not the best at it though…"

"Sure. It was good, what I heard of it at least."

Shay took a deep breath, and started singing the song that she had been writing ever since the Incident.

"Yeah I'll gravitate towards ya,  
or you'll miss me when I'm gone.  
'Cause things are getting stranger  
and ya know I can't carry on  
"And I'm gonna set thing strait again  
I'm gonna prove them wrong  
I'm gonna finally find a place where I know that I belong."

"I wasn't prepared to be a scared young girl.  
I wasn't prepared to be against the world  
and destroy  
these feelings I feel inside."

"This war and peace inside my mind  
Finding things I shouldn't find  
this time you know they're out to get me  
It scares myself to just be me."

"But I'll find another adventure.  
Come on, come on, let's go!  
I found something interesting  
and we should discover it together."

"Yeah I'll gravitate towards ya,  
or you'll miss me when I'm gone.  
'Cause things are getting stranger  
and ya know I can't carry on  
"And I'm gonna set thing strait again  
I'm gonna prove them wrong  
I'm gonna finally find a place where I know that I belong."

"I wasn't prepared to be accepted at last  
I wasn't prepared to take your hand.  
A plan?  
You already know me  
Listen to this and just go with me."

"in everyone's eye I'm an undefined  
Though if I can't see then I can't find  
These things that are out to get me  
It scares myself to just be me, and I wanna letgo  
But I'll find another adventure  
Come on, come on, let's go!"  
"I found something interesting and  
We should discover it together."

"Yeah I'll gravitate towards ya,  
or you'll miss me when I'm gone.  
'Cause things are getting stranger  
and ya know I can't carry on  
"And I'm gonna set thing strait again  
I'm gonna prove them wrong  
I'm gonna finally find a place where I know that I belong."

"Call my name  
I'm still here  
Feeling safe  
Only when you're near  
This magic is tragic  
Just to see me smile  
Won't you sit with me for a while?"

"Yeah I'll gravitate towards ya,  
or you'll miss me when I'm gone.  
'Cause things are getting stranger  
and ya know I can't carry on  
"And I'm gonna set thing strait again  
I'm gonna prove them wrong  
I'm gonna finally find a place where I know that I belong

"Yeah I'll gravitate towards ya,  
or you'll miss me when I'm gone.  
'Cause things are getting stranger  
and ya know I can't carry on  
"And I'm gonna set thing strait again  
I'm gonna prove them wrong  
I'm gonna finally find a place where I know that I belong."

She took a deep breath, and closed her book. Dipper sat beside her, soaking in the words. She wasn't the best singer in the world, of course, but the passion in her voice made it apparent that the topic was straight from the heart. He tried to remember everything she had said, but only the chorus stuck. Shay closed her eyes and tilted her head towards the sky.

"That was…pretty good."

"I'm glad you like it. I've worked on it for almost…"

All of a sudden, Mabel burst into the clearing with a boy about her age. He had dark, silky auburn hair and was built lean and strong. His eyes were a beautiful chocolaty brown. "Guys, I have a date with him this Friday! I want you to meet… '_Say hi' _she whispered, nudging the boy.

"Hey" he said to Dipper.

"Anyways…I'd like you to meet…" said Mabel; but she never got to finish her sentence. Shay's head popped up, her eyes full of tears. She stared at Mabel's date and in a hoarse voice whispered a name she never thought she would utter again.

"Isaiah?"


End file.
